


Answer Your Son, Lexa

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden's their 5-6 y/o son, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, F/F, I did, Modern AU, Strap-Ons, but - Freeform, by my standards anyways, first half is sin, i wasn't planning on writing sin, second half is cute family stuff, sin - Freeform, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are happily married and they have a 5-6y/o son who keeps them pretty busy. Every now and then they get some time to themselves at night and they both want to make the most of it. But the next morning Aden has a question for one of his moms, asking why the other called her daddy last night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,,,,,i don't write smut. okay i occasionally do but i usually don't. and when i do, i carefully plan it days before. not this time. i got the idea for this fic and i told my (two) friends about it and they said it would make a fun fic; clarke and lexa's kid overhearing one of them say daddy in bed and asking the next morning. so i thought yeah i'm gonna write that, it's gonna be cute and fun. but then i started writing it and.....its more intense or kinky i guess than what i've written so far.....i don't know.  
> also, if you're here from tumblr and know me personally, please don't read this, at least don't read the first half
> 
> [[little bit of info: it's not a g!p lexa fic, she's wearing a strap-on. well a strapless strap-on....i've been spending a lot of time doing stuff i'm not supposed to]]

“ _Fuck Lexa_ ,” Clarke moaned out, her head pressing back into the pillow as she squeezed her eyes. “I’m so close, fuck.”

 

Lexa hummed against the skin on Clarke’s neck before biting into it softly. “How close?” She asked, her voice raspy as Clarke felt a smirk against her skin. Lexa only heard another moan as she suddenly thrust her hips harder against Clarke.

 

Clarke bit down on her lip, her grip on the bed sheets tightening as she remained silent, not needing to respond when she felt Lexa suddenly stop. “Why are you stopping?” She managed to get out, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“You didn’t answer.” Lexa answered calmly, starting to pull out.

 

“Close, very close.” Clarke answered in a rush, “Fuck, don’t pull out.” She almost pleaded. “Please.” This time she did plead, closing her eyes as she hoped that would be enough. Clarke knew it wouldn’t take much, well it shouldn’t because Lexa was on the edge too – she would be by now if Clarke knew her at all. They were usually a little stretched for time so they weren’t entirely sure whether they’d get the chance to go twice; so something that worked for… _both_ of them at the same time seemed perfect. This little _toy_ was a Valentine’s Day gift and they hadn’t gotten the chance to use it after that night. So given how Aden had a very long day at school and was totally knocked out for the night, Clarke and Lexa decided why not, it’s been a while anyways.

 

Lexa let out a small grunt, her hips jerking involuntarily. “I’d make you wait a little longer.” She said biting her lip, her hips going back to it’s previous rhythm of moving against Clarke’s; okay maybe it was a little harder than before. “But _god_ I can’t.”

 

Clarke let out a content sigh that turned into a gasp halfway as Lexa’s grip on her waist tightened, telling her it would probably leave a bruise by the next morning. She wasn’t the only one who could play rough because Clarke was also growing a little impatient, especially after Lexa suddenly stopped; Clarke brought her hand up, grabbing Lexa’s hair at the scalp before pulling her face down so Clarke could speak into her ear. “Faster,”

 

“Behave.” Lexa whispered through gritted teeth into Clarke’s ear instead as she felt the pull at her scalp. Her voice was low and authoritative, almost sounding like a warning.

 

Clarke only smirked, tugging a little harder, “What are you gonna do if I don’t?” Lexa managed to pull her head up slightly to give her a look, wanting to say she didn’t want to test her. But instead of saying anything, she brought one of her hands up to Clarke’s neck, her grip soft right now. Lexa locked eyes with Clarke, cocking an eyebrow and wanting to ask her to let go of her. “Harder,” Clarke said, finally letting go.

 

Her hand around Clarke’s throat tightened, pressing harder until a small sound escaped her. Lexa held her hand there as her hips continued to move, trying to go deeper with every push as she watched Clarke almost gasping for breath. “Do you like that?” Lexa asked as Clarke tried to nod. “Good.” She lowered herself, softly kissing her shoulder and over the collarbone before biting gently at first then a little harder, hoping to leave at least a small mark on her. When she brought herself up again, Clarke’s mouth was wide open and still gasping for breath, a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth telling Lexa it was time to let go. “Still close?” Lexa asked and Clarke tried to nod against Lexa’s grip. “Me too.” She let out with a small grunt. “Say it,” Lexa hissed out, so close to the edge but she wanted to come with Clarke.

 

Her breathing was growing more rapid now, desperate right now to be able to breathe properly. Clarke was also very close, she didn’t think she would even last as long as Lexa and that was rare to say the least. She could feel Lexa’s hand starting to let go of her, grip loosening, one finger at a time as Clarke almost shuddered. “Daddy, yes!”

 

* * *

 

“Morning babe,” Clarke said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning and walked up to Lexa who was placing pancakes on their plates. They were both showered and dressed and ready for work, Clarke with a scarf around her neck although it was warm outside to say the least because of the very explicit bruise pattern on her neck.

 

“Hi,” Lexa kissed her on the lips gently, before pulling away and giving her a smile.

 

“Gross,” Aden said from his seat on the breakfast bar, scrunching his nose as he watched his moms kiss. Lexa rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and set the plate of pancakes down in front of him before ruffling his hair slightly, “ _NO!_ ” He pushed her hands away instantly, causing both Clarke and Lexa to laugh. “Mom styled my hair, don’t mess it up.”

 

Mornings were pretty much the same everyday, Clarke and Lexa took turns with what needed to be done; they’d get dressed for work and one of them would go into the kitchen to make breakfast while the other went to get their son up and ready for school. It seems like Lexa was better in the kitchen and Clarke was better at getting Aden up because no matter how hard she tried, Lexa couldn’t be the strict parent. Neither of them were, not really; but Clarke was willing to put her foot down when necessary and Lexa was just…too soft when it was anything about Aden.

 

“Smiley face?” Lexa asked as she walked to the fridge and opened it to get the whipped cream.

 

Aden scrunched his eyebrows, thinking hard as Clarke pulled out the maple syrup and went to sit down opposite him. “Rocket.”

 

“Rocket?” Lexa stepped up to the two of them before pulling out her seat next to Aden. “With whipped cream?” He only nodded. “Yeah, this is a job for mom, I can’t do that.” She handed the can to Clarke. “Oh I forgot the coffee.” Lexa remembered, standing up again and making her way to the kitchen counter as she heard the whipped cream squirting out of the can.

 

“Thank you,” Clarke muttered as Lexa set the mug down next to Clarke’s plate and she pushed Aden’s plate back to him. “How’s that?”

 

“Perfect,” He smiled only a moment before stabbing it with his fork.

 

They talked a little, nothing really important but Clarke and Lexa really treasured this time together with their son before they all went about their days. Lexa would drop Aden off at school on her way to work and Clarke would leave separately because she was pretty much on the opposite direction. Just like their morning routine, the two of them took turns with picking Aden up after school and they would get something to eat together before dropping him home with the baby sitter. And they both made sure to be back home for dinner together; sometimes one of them would have to stay late for work but either Clarke or Lexa would always be home.

 

“Mommy?” Aden asked once they were almost done with breakfast.

 

“Yeah buddy?” Lexa asked as she looked at him over the rim of her coffee mug and took a sip.

 

“Why did mom call you _daddy_ last night?” He asked innocently.

 

Lexa spat out a bit of her coffee as she grabbed a tissue paper to wipe her face and Clarke almost choked on her last bite of pancake, “Umm…what?” Lexa managed to ask, still coughing but Aden only watched her expecting an answer. “I umm…well…uhh…” Lexa stumbled over her words, not knowing how to so much as react.

 

It took Clarke no more than a moment to recover, now watching Lexa with an amused smile on her face. “Answer your son, Lexa.”

 

Finally closing her mouth, Lexa looked down at her watch. “Okay, we’re running late, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna know how i got the idea for this fic, i was telling my friends how i'd never want my kid to call me "daddy" because tumblr ruined that word for me and they'd have to stick to "dad". i had to write the whole thing while one of my friends sent me bible quotes so that was an experience. anyways i hope you liked it, now i'm gonna go crawl under a rock and never come out.


End file.
